A Christmas Wedding 3
by Eszie
Summary: Last sequel to 'A Christmas Wedding'  Years had past and it's time to celebrate the 20th anniversairy of Victor & Anita's wedding
1. The Queen Mom

**A Christmas Wedding 3  
>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a beautiful morning; everywhere in the world. Because it was the day before Christmas.

And it was also a beautiful morning in a country somewhere in the Alps. Knightendale: a small country which had a royal family living at the capital city. The royal castle was built in the 18th century and it still looked that way.

Almost the complete royal family lived in the castle at the moment. And even though it was an early morning, one of the family members was already wandering through the castle. Fully dressed, wearing simple black trousers and a simple grey shirt, she didn't look like she once was the queen of Knightendale.

Mary Lynn Knight had been a queen for many years, until her husband became very ill. She stopped when she arrived at the door which lead to the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw a young woman working. "Good morning, Bianca." said Mary Lynn and she walked to the chef. Bianca was thirty-and-somewhat years old and she was one of the best chefs the castle ever had.

"Good morning, Your…"

"Just call me Mary Lynn or Mrs. Knight, you know that." Mary Lynn hated to be addressed as 'Your Highness', 'my Queen' or something like that. Only when there was something official going one, but that was some other detail.

"Yes, Mrs. Knight." said Bianca with a smile. "You are early this morning."

Mary Lynn gave Bianca a smile back. "Yes, I couldn't sleep this morning and I decided to see what's going on here."

"Well, I am almost ready with breakfast and I need to decide what I'll make for lunch And for who."

"Anita will be back at noon, Victor has a meeting with three ministers, so I think they want some lunch too. And Mildred will be here today too and I think she will make it before noon."

"A big lunch today." Bianca looked at Mary Lynn. "Could you please tell Mrs. Volt that I can handle the kitchen alone?" For the past few years, Mildred came into the kitchen, mostly with her own recipes.

"Don't worry, I will keep her out of the kitchen." Mary Lynn said goodbye to Bianca and she walked out of the kitchen. Things had changed through the years. People came and went. Besides a new chef, they also had a new butler. James still 'worked' for the royal family, but most of the jobs were done by his youngest grandson, Alfred. And both did their jobs with love and passion.

Mary Lynn knocked onto one of the many doors. "Can I come in?" she asked. Once she got an answer, she walked into the room. It was a big room. It had its own 'living room', with a couch, some chairs, a television and things like that. It had its own en-suite and of course a bedroom. This was the place were Mary Lynn had slept and lived for the past years.

But not alone, fortunately.

"Good morning, husband." said Mary Lynn with a smile, once she entered the bedroom. "How are you?"

"I'm feeling much better, thank you." said the old-looking man. He had grey hair and a grey moustache. With his bright-blue eyes, he looked to his wife. "How are you, Lynnie?"

Mary Lynn chuckled and she sat down onto the edge of the bed. "I'm feeling wonderful, Arthur."

Arthur smiled. "Good," he said as he got out of bed. "do you have any plans for today?"

Mary Lynn shook her head. "It will be a quiet day today."

"Maybe I can join Victor in his meeting with the ministers."

Mary Lynn shook her head. "The last thing Victor needs is a father-in-law who meddles into his meetings." Mary Lynn looked to the closet, where Arthur pulled on his clothes. "Besides, I think that your granddaughter can't wait to see you."

Arthur sighed. The past years, Mary Lynn kept him away from most of the meetings, but he had to admit that it had been a long time since he had seen his granddaughter. "Well, alright." he said and he turned towards Mary Lynn. "But only because Abigail will be coming."

Mary Lynn smiled. She knew Arthur was weak when it came to their eldest granddaughter. "If everything goes right, she'll be here this morning." she said and she walked to Arthur. "She told me yesterday that she couldn't wait to come back here again."

Arthur looked to his wife. "Well, I can't wait to see her again. But I'm hungry as well. Shall we go?"

Mary Lynn nodded and she grabbed Arthur's arm. Together, they walked to the dining room and sat down at the breakfast table.

"Good morning." sounded as Mary Lynn and Arthur sat down. A strawberry-blond woman walked into the room.

"Good morning, Anita." said Mary Lynn and Arthur at the same time.

Anita smiled and she sat down. "Good morning, mom. Good morning, dad." she said and she looked to her parents. "How are you this morning?"

"We are good. We just need to think of something to pass the time for this morning." said Mary Lynn with a smile. Once her granddaughter would be at Knightendale, there were many things to do. But before that, she had no idea what to do.

Anita smiled. "Maybe you could see if James need some help." Most of the times, James helped his grandson with things and he was assigned to the big Christmas Party for that evening.

"That's a great idea." said Mary Lynn and she looked to her husband.

"You just go, Lynnie. I'll go and see if Victor wants some help." Arthur saw his daughter's look and gave her a smile. "After breakfast of course."

"Victor is still in bed. I can't believe…"

Mary Lynn laughed. "Boys will be boys, Anita. Even this old man," she said and she pointed to Arthur, "can sleep until eleven."

"Not when I was…" Suddenly, he started to think.

"Even then, Arthur." said Mary Lynn with a big smile. "You scheduled your meetings in the afternoon, so you could sleep in late."

"Yes, I remember." sighed Arthur, just when a light brown-haired man walked into the room. "Ah, when you're talking about the devil."

"It's always nice to know that your in-laws see you as the devil." said the man and he gave Anita a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning, beauty."

"Hm, good morning, Victor." said Anita and she looked to her husband. "When will the meeting start?"

"Between ten and eleven o'clock, why?"

"I hope you didn't forget that our daughter will be coming home today, hopefully this morning if everything goes right."

Victor smiled. "Don't worry, Anita. I think Abigail will be here before eleven. And even then, I will be able to see her today." He looked to his fully filled plate and he started to eat his breakfast. "What will you be doing today?" he asked his in-laws.

"Well, I'm going to help James with the preparations for tonight. And your father-in-law is thinking about helping you with your meeting." said Mary Lynn. She still was sure that it would be better if Arthur would stay out of it, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him.

"I could always use a second opinion." After Victor had finished his breakfast in what seemed to be a record time, he stood up. "I'd better be going again. There are still some preparations which have to be done." He gave Anita a kiss. "Tell Bianca it was wonderful and I'll see what she'll make for lunch." Victor said goodbye and he walked away.

Anita shook her head. "That man is unbelievable most of the time." she looked to the clock. "I'd better be going too. I have an opening of a new store at the mall. A bookstore." Books had always been a number-one subject for Anita. And she was always there when there was something going on about literature. "I'll see you again this afternoon." Anita stood up and she said goodbye to her parents.

Mary Lynn shook her head. "They should take a holiday every now and then."

Arthur smiled. "I think I heard them talk about going to visit the north. You know how close Anita is with the princesses there."

Mary Lynn nodded. "Ah well, let's enjoy our breakfast together then."

"We will let the kids rush for us. Merry Christmas Eve, Lynnie."

"Merry Christmas Eve, Arthur."

* * *

><p><em>Merry Christmas to you all!<em>

xxx'jes  
>Eszie<p> 


	2. The Queen

**A Christmas Wedding 3  
>Chapter 2<strong>

It was a little bit past noon when a dark car drove towards the front door of the castle.

Through the day, the castle of Knightendale was a museum. The ground level and some of the cellars were open for public.

But these people, who were inside the dark car, weren't there to just visit it.

A big, somewhat old looking man stepped out of the car. He went to the other side and opened the door. Anita stepped out of the car. The opening didn't take too long, so she could go back to her castle a little bit earlier. "Thank you, George." she said to her bodyguard. "I'm curious if Abigail is already here."

George smiled. "I think she is, Your Majesty."

Anita smiled and she walked to the front door. The castle had been a museum for a few years now and Anita got pretty used to that fact.

In the Grand Hall was now a little shop and a few people were waiting to get a tour. There was never a real threat to the Royal family, but they didn't want people just wandering around and coming to the private parts of the castle.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." said the man behind the counter.

"Good afternoon, Henry." said Anita with a smile. Henry, the old gardener of the castle, was now part of the museum. Literary. He took care of the register and he did a tour now and then. In fact, most of the employees who worked at the museum, used to work at the castle once.

"How are you, ma'am?" asked Henry. As the old gardener, he knew Anita since she was little. And the contact between the staff and the family was very good.

"I'm wonderful, knowing Abigail will be here…"

"She is already here, my Queen." said Henry with a big smile.

"Well, I should be looking for her then." said Anita and she said goodbye to the staff. To get to the garden, she had to walk upstairs. That was the only disadvantage of this museum-thing. She had to take a little detour to get to the garden, since she didn't want to interrupt the tours.

Anita walked to the back of the castle. Knowing her parents, Abigail and her grandparents were going to the 'Rose of Love'. It was a little guesthouse, which was located in the Rose Garden. Mary Lynn had prepared a little surprise for Abigail at the guesthouse.

"Hey, Anita!" sounded and Anita looked to the source. Victor walked out of the Conference Room.

"You're early." said Anita with a chuckle. Normally when there was a meeting with the ministers, the meeting wouldn't be over after three or four hours.

Victor smiled. "Abigail just arrived a few moments ago, so I figured I should let the meeting end earlier. But I had to promise them that they would get some of Bianca's lunch. Anita laughed and they walked to the garden. "Can you believe it?" whispered Victor as they walked through the Rose Garden. "We are married for twenty years now."

Anita gave him a smile. "Twenty wonderful years."

"Especially our wedding day was great. We didn't have all the time to plan it, but it was certainly great."

Anita nodded. "Just like our first Christmas together."

"And the birthdays of Abigail and Veronique."

"And tonight, we will be celebrating our twentieth anniversary." said Anita with a bigger smile. She couldn't wait for the big party they had organized for that evening. Their best friends would be there, together with the whole family.

"Where is Veronique?" asked Victor as they were near the cottage.

"I believe she is in the city, hanging out with some friends." said Anita. Their youngest daughter loved being around with her friends. She was truly her father's daughter. "She promised me that she would be home at three, around tea-time."

"Good. Do you know if she has a boyfriend already?"

"She doesn't have one." sounded as the door opened. A young, brown-haired and brown-eyed woman looked to Victor and Anita.

"How are you, Abby?" asked Anita and she gave Abigail a hug.

"Wonderful mom." said Abigail with a smile. "Come on in, Granny is still upstairs."

"She designed the whole room, why would she be…" started Victor, but Anita didn't let him finish his sentence. She elbowed her husband in his side and walked inside.

Abigail laughed while her father groaned. "You know that gran didn't see the complete outcome of the room." she gave Victor a kiss on his cheek. "You should be nicer to mom, dad. She did work hard today."

"Yes, well, I worked hard too." sighed Victor and he walked into the cottage.

Anita chuckled and she sat down onto the couch. "You're exaggerating it, Victor." she said and Victor sat down next to her. "Besides, you had the opportunity to stop earlier."

Abigail smiled. She knew her parents. They loved each other deeply and truly, but they could still argue like the best. "So this is the way you welcome your daughter you haven't seen for four months?"

Victor and Anita laughed. "How are things between you and Phillip now?" asked Anita when Abigail placed the teacups onto the table.

"Wonderful! I guess we both need to get used to the fact that we are actually married now."

Victor looked to his daughter. "Well, it is something…"

"Victor!" said Anita and she gave him an angry glare.

"It is true, Anita!"

Abigail shook her head. "Daddy, please." she whispered. It had been the subject for the last months now and she didn't want to hear anything about it.

"Victor, why don't you go back to the castle?" asked Anita and she looked to her husband. She figured he needed some time to think about everything. "Please?" Victor nodded and he walked away. "He doesn't mean it like that."

Abigail sat down next to her mother. "I know, mom." she let out a deep sigh. "I just hope he will be happy once he sees his grandchild."

Anita gave her daughter a hug. "You are showing it now." she said with a smile. "And it looks good on you."

"Thank you, mom."

"And your father will be happy soon. You can count on your grandmothers for that." Five months in prior, Abigail broke the news that she was pregnant. Her grandmothers were the ones who loved it the most. They were spoiling their great-grandchild. But her father wasn't happy with it, to say the least.

"Well, I have to say that it looks beautiful." sounded and Mary Lynn walked into the room. "Where is your father?"

"Back to the castle." both women said and Mary Lynn shook her head.

"We will talk to him this afternoon."

"Who are 'we'?" asked Anita. But suddenly, she remembered who her mother was referring to. There would be only one other woman who could change Victor's mind.

"Mildred and I."

"Just keep him in one piece, please." said Anita. Mildred and Mary Lynn had been busy about it for months. They tried to relax Victor and kept talking about it the whole time. But it didn't work, yet.

"Don't you worry, Anita. Besides, it's your anniversary tonight, so we aren't even able to do something to him." Then, Mary Lynn started to think. "Although, maybe the tourists would like to see the king of Knightendale to confess it in the dungeons." she said goodbye to her daughter and granddaughter and went back to the castle.

Abigail smiled a little bit. "I hope gran won't be hard to him."

"Oh, I'm not afraid my mother would do something to him, but I'm not so sure about his mother." Anita laughed. Victor had his mother's personality, which meant that it would take some time before he would calm down. But his mother could change that. She could convince him that it could be wonderful to get a grandchild.

"Daddy can be stubborn sometimes."

"He loves you," Anita started and she placed her hand onto Abigail's swollen stomach, "and your child."

"I know, mom."

"Besides that, do you know when Phillip comes to Knightendale?" Abigail's husband was still in England, finishing some last things.

"He would be here before the party will start."

Anita smiled. "Well, let's drink some tea before it'll get cold and then I'll leave you alone again. So you can take some rest for the party tonight." Anita knew Victor would change his mind before the party would start, so everyone could have the best time of their lives.

* * *

><p><em>Merry Christmas to you all!<em>

xxx'jes  
>Eszie<p> 


	3. The Crown Princess

**A Christmas Wedding 3  
>Chapter 3 <strong>

The evening fell. The castle lit up in the light from the decorated trees and garden. In the front yard was a big Christmas tree, also decorated with lights.

Christmas time was the favourite time of the crown princess. She wandered through the castle. After a good nap, she figured she could go wandering around through the castle.  
>Abigail Knight was happy to be back in the land she was born. Even though she had spent most of her time in London, she was always happy when she was back in Knightendale.<p>

"Abigail, why don't you come inside?"

Abigail looked up. She was standing outside her father's work office. She didn't know how to react, but she decided to go inside. "What is it, Dad?" she whispered. She was afraid that her father was still angry. Or at least upset.

"Abby," said Victor, as he stood up, "there is something I want to say to you."

Abigail stood still while her father approached her. "What do you...?"

"I'm really sorry I reacted the way I did. It's just…" Victor sighed. "I could have never expected that you would be pregnant at such a young age."

Father and daughter looked to each other. Both didn't know what to say. "It's… It's alright, Daddy." said Abigail after a while. "I didn't expect it either, but I can't wait for the baby to be born. And neither can Phillip."

Victor gave her a smile. "Neither can I. But I have to admit that I hope that the baby will be born here."

Abigail nodded. It became a tradition, which was started by her mother. Besides that, she felt comfortable to be in Knightendale and to be her mother and grandmother. "I'd better be going. Grandpa is waiting for me." Abigail said goodbye to her father and she walked out of the room. It took her a few minutes before the news finally sank in.

"Abby, are you alright, dear?"

Abigail felt a hand on her shoulder. "What did you and Granny do with Dad?" Abigail asked as she turned around. She looked into the eyes of her father's mother.

Mildred smiled. "All I can say is that there were dungeons involved." she looked to her granddaughter. "Is there something wrong?"

Abigail shook her head. "Dad said that he can't wait to see his grandchild."

"That's wonderful to hear." Mildred knew that her son needed some time to et used to it. But she didn't know it would take that long.

"We haven't seen each other for four months, so I can understand why he was in such a shock."

"That is true." Mildred sighed. That was the downside of living abroad. Victor and Anita had to rule their kingdom, while Abigail and Veronique studied in the United Kingdom, not far away from Mildred's place.  
>It meant that Victor and Anita didn't get to see their children as much as they wanted to. Mildred, however, did see her grandchildren a lot. Veronique stayed at Mildred's place during the school periods while Abigail had her own place, together with Phillip.<p>

"I should be going, Gran. Grandpa is waiting for me." Mildred nodded and they said goodbye.

While Abigail walked downstairs, she saw more and more servants being busy with the party for that night. It promised to be one of the biggest parties Knightendale ever had.  
>But Abigail wasn't going to see how the ballroom looked like; she was going to see how her grandfather was doing.<p>

Since five years, Arthur Knight was known 'Prince of Knightendale'. The old king had been struck by cancer, which meant that Victor and Anita Volt had to come back to Knightendale to take over the throne.  
>But the old man was cured and now, every afternoon before dinner, Abigail and Arthur would play chess.<p>

"What took you so long, Princess?" sounded when Abigail arrived at her grandfather's study.

Abigail laughed. "Are you still upset with the fact that you had to wait four months to get your revenge?" she said as she walked to Arthur.

Arthur looked to his granddaughter. "Do you know how much it hurts to show the tourists that I had lost the last game?" Abigail and Arthur had made the bet that, when Abigail was at Knightendale, they would play once a day and the tourists would see who had lost the last game.

"Poor Granddaddy." said Abigail and she gave Arthur a hug.

"How are you and the baby, Abby?"

"We are both fine. It shouldn't take long before we will be able to feel the baby moving and kicking." Abigail sat down into her chair. This was one of the many things she missed while she was away.

"Are you going to teach your child to play chess?"

Abigail nodded. "I think this should be a tradition; playing chess with Grandpa. Abigail made the first move. She had been playing chess since she was eight years old. Every time Abigail and her parents were visiting Knightendale, Arthur had taught her how to play chess. And eleven years later, she still played it with her grandfather.

A few moves later, Abigail looked to Arthur. "Grandpa, what did you think when you heard Daddy's first law?"

Since the law states that the kingdom should never be ruled alone, Victor and Anita came back when they heard the terrible news. After they had been crowned King and Queen, Victor had proposed a law already. It states that every King and Queen of Knightendale should have 'Knight' as their surname.

Arthur gave his granddaughter a big smile. "I couldn't love it more." he said. "Besides that, he also managed to modernise the law that states that the new partner of the heir of the throne should be picked at the Ball."

Abigail smiled. Her father figured that since Abigail already had a wonderful boyfriend, it wouldn't be necessary to give Abigail a suitor ball. So now it was that every single Prince and Princess had, at the age of twenty-two, to find a partner at the suitor's ball.

After an hour playing, a knock sounded. Both Arthur and Abigail looked up. "Who dares to disturb our game?" asked Arthur and the door went open.

"Your Queen." said Mary Lynn as she walked into the room.

"What are you doing here, Granny?" asked Abigail as she looked back at the chessboard. "Checkmate, Grandpa."

Arthur looked back at the board. "Are you… Have you been practicing?"

Abigail laughed. "Well, Phillip loves to play some chess too." she stood up and walked to her grandmother.

"Well, there is someone who wants to see you." said Mary Lynn and she stepped aside. A dark haired young man walked into the room.

"Phillip!" said Abigail with a big smile and she gave her husband a hug.

"Hey Abby," said Phillip and he looked at her, "how are you?"

"It's just wonderful to be back." said Abigail as she looked to her grandparents. "I'll see you at dinner." They said goodbye to Mary Lynn and Arthur and walked away. "How was your flight?"

"Faster than I thought it would be." said Phillip with a smile. "I thought I would be here after dinner, but it was beautiful flying weather."

"Hm-hm, I'm glad we're together again." said Abigail.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How we first met." The first year at University, students from interior design and architectural design had to work at a project together. Phillip, who studied architectural, and Abigail, who studied interior, met each other because they became project partners. And it turned out that they fell in love during the project.  
>There was just one but… Phillip didn't know that Abigail was a Princess. But there was another surprise. "You know, I was pretty surprised when you told me that you were a son of a duke."<p>

Phillip laughed. "Well, it did make some things easier for us." Both Abigail and Phillip kept their background a secret, to make sure that there wouldn't be anyone who would love them for the money. "I can't wait for our little joy to arrive."

Abigail gave her husband a little smile and she looked at him. "I love you, Phillip."

Phillip looked up and looked back to Abigail. When he didn't say anything, Abigail looked up too. She laughed when she saw the mistletoe hanging above their heads. Phillip gave her a long, romantic kiss. "I love you too."**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Merry Christmas to you all!<em>

_The only characters who belong to me are: _

_Arthur & Mary Lynn Knight  
>Bianca<br>James & Alfred  
>Abigail &amp; Phillip Knight<br>Veronique Knight  
><em>

xxx'jes  
>Eszie<p> 


End file.
